Shitty Little Roommates
by blackamaryllis
Summary: Eren pops a boner during a movie. Raging hormones ensue. College AU.


"Hey, horseface, you want some popcorn?"

Jean glares in the general direction of the insult and hollers back a short reply.

"One bag. Hold the butter, dipshit."

"Right. Now stop calling me dipshit and watch your damn sissy movie, Jean."

"Shut up, Jaeger."

Jean shifts uncomfortably on the too-warm couch, leaning his head back on the cushions for comfort. Eren's popping the bags of popcorn in the back and the sound is, unfortunately, bouncing off the walls all the way to the dimly lit living room. He rolls his eyes and sits back, watching his 'sissy movie,' and the brunet put it.

Ten minutes and Eren's still not back. Jean turns around again, yelling in an irritated tone. "Hey, Jaeger, is that popcorn done, or are you just dicking around back there?"

Eren's reply is muffled and sounds a bit off, but he comes back with the promised bags of popcorn, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, which is unusual. Jean turns slightly to watch Eren's odd behaviour, and ocean-hued eyes turn away from amber ones as quickly as they can. Eren's blushing, a dusty scarlet painted across his cheekbones, and Jean, for the life of him, can't figure out why.

The screen in front of them flashes a bright white as the scene changes, and all of a sudden Eren curls up with his knees to his chest. His eyes are glued unnecessarily to the screen, as if he's avoiding Jean's prying gaze, and - is it Jean's imagination?- he scoots a little further away from the taller boy after a few tense beats.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Jean crosses his arms, and Eren says nothing. How rude.

He doesn't want to, but Jean's falling asleep. He didn't read Romeo and Juliet, which is why he's watching the movie for the class discussion in the first place, and he knows he's pretty screwed, but he can't take all this soft whispering and hair stroking going on on-screen. He cracks an eye open to take another good look at Romeo.

"He's probably gay, anyway."

His head starts to nod back, and he's out like that.

He's awoken rather rudely by Eren whispering his name. The TV is off, and the whole house is dark. The only thing Jean notices is Eren's voice, urgent and panting.

"Jean."

"Fuck..."

"Jea-"

"What?" Jean groans in irritation, and he feels Eren freeze up next to him.

Said amber-eyed boy turns to look at Eren, and freezes as well.

Eren's a mess, with his hair screwed up and his shirt halfway unbuttoned, face flushed. His jeans are pulled to his knees and his boxers are down to about there too, and he's staring at Jean in horror, one hand wrapped around his swollen manhood.

Good god.

It's all Jean can do to stare at Eren, mouth halfway open in a soft O, before his face contorts into a slight smirk as he begins to piece it all together.

"Jaeger, are you jerking off to me?"

Now Eren's stuttering to find some good excuse, but instead only manages a sharp yelp when the other stands up, towering over him with a broad grin. Jean puts his hands on Eren's shoulders, sliding them down slightly, and Eren is visibly shocked when Jean's usually angry, harsh voice is now low and husky, erotic in ways he's only imagined.

"Do you want me to help you with that, Eren?"

At the use of his first name, Eren bites his lip, and that's all the go-ahead Jean needs to lean in and kiss the shorter boy. Eren's eyes flutter shut as he feels warm lips press on his own, and he lifts one hand to curl it around the back of Jean's neck as he opens his mouth slightly to let Jean's tongue probe. He gasps and Jean's other hand grips his dick, and he whimpers when he registers the sure strokes of Jean's slightly calloused hand.

"Jean, I-..." Eren pulls away, panting and letting out a soft moan. "Oh god, right, right there..."

Jean smirks at Eren's sudden submissiveness, speeding up his hand. Eren starts to groan and buck into it, words melting into expletives of swallowed-back praise. His hips raise in the air, but Jean stops just as the coil of pleasure in Eren's abdomen becomes overwhelming. Eren swears in irritation, dropping back on the couch.

"What the hell, Kirstein?!" Eren mumbles angrily, but he shuts up when Jean kneels down in front of him, taking off Eren's shirt and pressing a warm, open-mouthed kiss to his inner thigh.

Jean doesn't even care that he's not getting anything from Eren. His expressions and the soft pants of his name are enough. His lips trail up to Eren's twitching manhood, and he drags his lips up that too, pulling an involuntary shudder from the German.

And then he stops. Jean just stares at Eren's dick, rubbing circles into his knee. Eren groans.

"Jean, what the fuck."

Said male flicks his eyes up to Eren's sultrily, and he has to resist coming right then and there.

"Beg."

Eren looks down to meet Jean's steady gaze, and he shifts uncomfortably, trying to lift his hips instead. Jean just pulls away further.

"Christ, Jean, I-" Eren pauses, weighing his options. "I... please."

"Please what?"

"God damn it all, you ass, please please put your fucking magical mouth on my dick and suck it until there's literally nothing left, and just...please."

Jean smirks, and Eren has to cover his mouth to keep his whine from spilling over into the next neighborhood. He can see everything from here: the way Jean's tongue drags up his manhood and swirls around the head, and how his hand gives it controlled strokes that are agonizingly slow. Eren's encompassed in a wet heat that draws out a long, low moan, and his hands tangle in the blond part of Jean's hair as he takes in as much as his gag reflex will allow. Eren's head falls back and his eyes close in blissful ecstasy.

Slowly, he starts to bob, up and down, in a rhythm that has Eren choking for air.

Fuck.

Fuck.

/Fuck./

Eren's about to thrust into Jean's mouth haphazardly when Jean's hands reach out to push Eren's hips into the couch, steadying it as he starts to suck with more pressure, leaving Eren seeing white behind his eyes.

Half-experimentally, Jean lets out a moan of his own, but when Eren responds by barking out a high pitched whine, Jean's muffled noise is genuine.

"J-Jean, I'm gonna, ah...!"

And Jean sucks Eren's cock for all he's worth, and Eren's hand is holding him down as his abs clench and he pants heavily with Jean's name, hushed, on his lips. Jean pulls his mouth off of Eren, gulping his seed down audibly. It makes Eren want to come all over again.

But for now, it's enough.


End file.
